


Can I Call You Baby?

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that for most couples, that word is completely normal. But for most couples so is hand-holding, and Ian knows that is never going to happen. Fuck, it took almost three years for them to have their first kiss. So it's not actually a big deal. Except it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Call You Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert. Not canon compliant haha

Mickey doesn't notice it at first. Ian notices right away.

It's just a moaned "faster baby" but it makes Ian freeze, which is the opposite of what Mickey wants, so Ian stores it away for later.

He almost forgets it ever happened, convinces himself he must have heard wrong, but not a week later it happens again. "Hand me a beer?" Mickey demands it as a question. When Ian complies, Mickey opens it with a smile and a "thanks baby" that makes Ian's stomach erupt in butterflies, which is so stupid because they've been together for five years now. But that thought doesn't stop the smile from spreading ear to ear.

He knows that for most couples, that word is completely normal. But for most couples so is hand-holding, and Ian knows that is never going to happen. Fuck, it took almost three years for them to have their first kiss. So it's not actually a big deal. Except it is.

The next time it happens is when Mickey is fixing their bed ("No, Lip, it didn't break while we were fucking. Fuck you though") Ian is innocently sitting on the floor next to the TV when Mickey reaches back towards him "Can you hand me the screwdriver baby?" Ian doesn't look when reaches into the toolbox, just smiles to himself while handing Mickey the tool. Mickey pulls away from the bed and stares curiously at Ian "This is a hammer" he informs Ian, gesturing to the tool that Ian handed him.

"Whoops" Ian mumbles, still smiling like an idiot as he rummages around the toolbox to find the screwdriver.

"Why're you smiling like that?" Mickey asks with a raised eyebrow before turning around to work on the bed. Ian shrugs even though Mickey can't see it, and smiles even wider as he realizes Mickey doesn't even know what he's been calling him.

Mickey starts calling him 'baby' every time they fuck. He says it almost as much as 'Ian' or 'God'. It's just chants of "yeah baby right there" and "c'mon baby" and Ian fucking loves it. There is also a considerable amount of kissing.

And it all just feels so domestic, especially when Mickey comes home from work and plants a quick kiss on Ian's lips before saying "missed you baby" and going to the kitchen to grab a beer. They had been living together for two years and the hello kisses were new. 

So were the morning kisses, shared between yawns and "you have serious bad breath baby" which Ian playfully shoves him for because Mickey's morning breath is so much worse than Ian's and he knows it too. 

"Don't even get me started on your bed hair" Ian says jokingly, running a hand through Mickey's hair "I told you, you've got to stop sleeping with the gel in."

Mickey groans and rolls back over "yes dear" he mutters sarcastically while ian straddles him so they can have a quickie before they leave for work.

Ian doesn't say it back, he knows Mickey wouldn't like it, and he doesn't like to make Mickey uncomfortable too much, especially since he'd already pushed him so far out of his comfort zone by having him come to the Gallagher's Thanksgiving dinner and letting him introduce Mickey as his 'boyfriend'.

Mickey finally realizes what he's saying because Ian points it out to him.

"Why have you been so... touchy-feely lately?" Mickey asks after Ian kisses him on his way out the door for work. 

"You started it" Ian responds as he shrugs on his coat.

"What do you mean 'I started it'?" Mickey asks, side eyeing Ian curiously.

"Okay listen to yourself for a second" Ian steps out the door "I'm leaving now"

Mickey rolls his eyes "Whatever, bye baby" he says like he has every time Ian has left for work that month.

"Did you just hear yourself?" When Mickey shakes his head 'no' Ian sighs, "Okay _listen _to yourself... I'm leaving now" he says it slowly, enunciating each word.__

__"I know! Bye ba..." Mickey trails off then, eyes going wide while Ian just smiles at him "I've been calling you baby? How long have I been doing that?"_ _

__"For a few months now" Ian answers, grabbing his keys off the counter "But it's okay. Seriously, I like it. So don't stop."_ _

__Mickey folds his arms and glares at Ian "I can stop if I want" he grumbles as Ian leans in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek._ _

__"If that's what you want. I'll see you tonight." Ian smiles fondly at Mickey's stubbornness as he walks out the door._ _

__And his smile only grows wider as Mickey shuts the door with a quick "Yeah, see you tonight baby."_ _


End file.
